Without Words
by baroquelover
Summary: Strain from the quest has finally caught up to Richard and he finds solace with Kahlan.


Title: Without Words

Characters: Richard/Kahlan

Rating: PG-13/14

Story Type: Romance/Angst

Summary: Strain from the quest has finally caught up to Richard and he finds solace with Kahlan. It's a bit of an abstract piece with no dialog. Sorry no beta.

He was sitting on a large, flat rock that jutted out of the hillside away from their camp. He had seemed a bit distant in the past few days and she couldn't pinpoint the cause. They had been pushing themselves hard lately trying to cover as much ground as they could, when they came across a small clearing near a stream.

They were both exhausted from travelling so much so they decided to make camp earlier than normal to give them a bit of time to recuperate. She was grateful as she had been dying to get some of their clothes washed and the nearby stream gave her a convenient excuse. They had both gotten pretty filthy although it never seemed to bother him very much. She usually had to convince him of how dirty he actually was and would always offer to wash his clothes, which was never one of his favorite chores anyway, so he usually let her.

Aside from the corset and underskirts she was still wearing she set to work washing everything she could including her riding dress and a few bits of cloth they used for various things. She was hanging them over some nearby low-hanging branches to dry when she noticed him sitting out there gazing off into the distance. Silently she walked over behind him and ran her hand over his left shoulder and down the neckline of his shirt. He reached up and grasped her hand holding it to his chest for just a moment as he tilted his head to the side and laid his cheek against her forearm.

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to pull out of him whatever ache he had been trying to keeping buried. She could feel it radiating from his tense muscles as soon as he had latched on to her arm bringing it further down and across his chest, pulling her in flush against his back. Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to just stand there being useless to him she instinctively brought her right hand up and over his other shoulder sliding it down the front of him until she reached his stomach. Her face was now right next to his as he was still staring blankly out at the horizon. She buried her face in his hair taking in the smell him and placed a light kiss on his temple. She unconsciously began to knead the fingers of her right hand into a fist, pulling the fabric of his shirt in with them and slightly lifting its bottom hem up above his belt.

Feeling a cool breeze brush across his now bare stomach he remembered that she had offered to wash his clothes. He lifted his head and released his hold on her. Leaning forward slightly, her arms falling back off of his shoulders, he reached up and tugged at the back his shirt, pulling it off over his head. The shirt now in his hands, he leaned back into the contours of her body. Placing another tender kiss on his head her hands then travelled down his bare arms to the shirt that was now resting in his lap. She took the shirt and headed back to the stream.

After just a few steps she realized how cold and empty her core felt without his warm back leaning into her and holding her tight. She began to wash his shirt and the water around it started turning brown from the layers of dirt that had been caked onto it. It made her feel good as though she was washing away a little bit of the struggles they went through on a daily basis. Then her emotions completely reversed when the water turned red. The tiny bit of satisfaction that she had gained washed down the stream with the brown water. She could picture in her mind all of the recent fights they had been in and the faces of the men who's blood she was scrubbing out of her love's clothes. She knew the pain it caused him to slaughter those men. If it weren't for her he would have never felt the pain of taking another human life.

The tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued to scrub, determined to get every speck of blood out so that he wouldn't be reminded of how it had gotten there. She paused for a moment thinking about how the dirt didn't bother him at all. Turns out he had the right idea leaving it where it was. Had she left it alone she wouldn't have discovered the pain it shielded from view.

When a tear hit her hand she looked down and realized that if she scrubbed any more she would soon enough wear a hole into his shirt. She rinsed it through the water that was now running beautifully clear, without the slightest trace of the coloring that had so devastated her a minute ago. Wringing the shirt in her hands she squeezed out as much water as she could and hung it up to dry with the other clothes. She stepped back to look at the clothes and make sure they were all cleaned thoroughly when suddenly he was at her back, wrapping his strong arms completely around her and hanging his head down over her shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

It had startled her for a second but she soon melted into his arms, feeling the warmth of his bare torso completely encasing hers. Her arms were pinned against her body by his but she still managed to reach the tips of her slender fingers up to touch the long strands of hair hanging down over his forehead. Her hands were still wet and the water seemed to sizzle when she touched his warm body. He stood there with his eyes closed, holding on to her so tight, she wondered what brought on this sudden desperation she felt seeping out of his body and soaking into hers.

His breath was heavy and each exhale seemed never-ending as the warmth and love he was expelling collided with her neck. With a sharp intake of breath he reached his left arm down and buckled her knees out from under her, swinging her up to cradle in his arms. It startled her once again but certainly didn't scare her. She would always have complete trust and faith in him. He laid his head in against her shoulder and turned back, carrying her to the place he had been sitting alone earlier.

He resumed his previous spot and then sat her down ever so gently next to his right leg, leaving no space between them and keeping her legs draped over his lap. He wanted her to watch the sunset with him and look for the stars beginning to shine through, just the way he did with his mother so long ago. He missed her so much, and could only begin to imagine how much he would miss his real mother had he ever gotten the chance to even speak just one word to her. The vivid thoughts of how brief and grim their encounter was illuminated in his mind and made him shrink over, collapsing onto the legs of his love. The last few days of travelling had been quiet but certainly not peaceful for him. Without the distraction of an attack or planning one himself, the thoughts of everything that had happened to him and everything he had lost had finally found time to replay in his mind and began to weigh him down.

Since starting their journey he had experienced so much pain and the home and family and life he knew were gone. He was usually such a bright spirit but even he couldn't fight off facing the emotions of his loss forever. She was still unsure of what had been bothering him and so desperately wanted nothing more right now than to figure it out so she could try to comfort him. As much as she could she wrapped her upper body around his. Laying her chest onto him, she pressed her cheek into his broad back, and wrapped her arms around him as far as she could. She didn't know why he had abruptly turned his face away and clung to her. She didn't press the matter, as long as she was giving him some sort of comfort she didn't care what the reason was. Her ear at his back though, she could definitely feel the erratic beating of his heart, leaving no doubt that there was some sort of trauma whirling around inside of him.

From this position they watched the last few inches of the sun disappear behind the horizon and saw the stars popping out one by one. She was gently massaging away the tension in the muscles of his back with her left hand, while his ever so slowly rubbed up and down the lean lines of her calf. They laid there for quite some time when she finally decided it had been long enough. They hadn't spoken for what seemed like hours and she wanted to see his face, look into his eyes, and get a read off of him. He had gotten so distant before, she didn't want to push him, but she went for it and reached her hand around and touched his face. That's all she wanted to do, and he was the only person in the world who was never afraid to be touched by her. She counted on that and pulled his face up off of her knees and around to meet hers straight on.

She immediately saw the strain in his gaze. In a fleeting moment of innocence he looked just like a little boy staring at her like that, a little homesick boy. With the life they lead she had of course assumed a much more obscure issue was plaguing him. She felt silly for not recognizing it earlier, but she hadn't really seen his face all evening and with her powers it only took her an instant to see it. All of his earlier actions now made sense to her. Distancing himself, longing for what he once had, and now having accepted the fact of never being able to have it again, clinging to the only thing he has now.

Staring deeper into his profound, dark eyes she couldn't hold back her hand from exploring every contour of his face. Tracing her finger down the stubble of his jaw line, up over his lips to then slide her fingers back over his ear and into his hair, resting her palm there while her thumb grazed back and forth across his strong cheek bones. His features had become more chiseled in the past few months, the beginnings of a more serious, darker appearance. She was worried that the strain of the mission and everything else was getting to be too much for him.

He now had many bruises and scares on his body that would remind him of all the struggles and battles they had made it through. Hopefully thinking of them as triumphs and how much they had achieved through them, and not as the tragic events that had ended countless lives and caused irreparable chaos in so many others. The chaos that had completely ripped his life apart as well. She had washed away the blood so that he wouldn't be reminded of the battles but no amount of scrubbing would wash away his scars.

Sliding her hand down his neck and onto his chest she paused when she reached his heart. Flattening out her palm to cover all of the welts burned into his chest, she rested her hand there for quite a while, taking in every vibration of his heart and feeling hers begin to synchronize with his. She gently stroked over each scar with her fingers, leaning over to follow each touch with a kiss. She just wanted to make all of the hurt go away.

Seeing the concern in her eyes made him want her even closer. He snuck his hand in between her arm and her body inching higher and higher up her side as he slid his arm completely around her back. His cheek fell in against her chest as he effortlessly lifted her whole body into his lap. Both of his arms were now wrapped tightly around her core and he pulled his feet up hooking his ankles together as she was now settled in the space between his legs. He lifted his head only slightly to place a very tender kiss on her neck before taking up his place on her chest again, nuzzling in under her chin.

Her left hand gently rubbed his muscular back while the other reached up and around his face, tangling her fingers in his hair. Resting her head on the back of his neck she couldn't remember a time when she had ever been this comfortable. Just the simple pleasure of a touch was something she had been denied for most of her life and here she was with her entire body completely embraced. Not only that, but she was being held by a man whom she truly loved and who loved her in return, without confession. This happiness is a pleasure her kind were never intended to have.

She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms for the rest of her life, but it had already been quite a while since the sun went down and looking back over her shoulder at their campfire she could see it had smoldered out long ago with just a few glowing embers remaining. Despite the warmth their bodies had created in their embrace she knew they wouldn't be able to stay here like this much longer without something to protect them from the cold night air.

His grip was still tight around her body and the gentle rise and fall of his head on her chest had lulled him half asleep. She didn't want to disturb him but she could feel the cold on his bare back. He would freeze if he stayed there without a shirt on, but his was still damp hanging in the trees. She had to get something to cover them up with and get the fire going again. Then as far as she was concerned they could get all tangled up in each other like this again and stay there all night. She picked up her feet to scoot them off the front edge of the rock so she could try to hop down without disturbing him too much. She had barely moved when he jerked her back into him holding on to her even tighter. She had to hold in a little laugh at how protective of her he was, even in his sleep apparently.

Moving an inch here and there she slowly wriggled her way out of his grip enough to try to hop down to the soft grass. She went for it and it seemed before her feet had even reached the grass he has swung around and dropped to his knees in front of her, stopping her from moving any further away from him. His hands had instinctively reached out to her. One landing low on her left hip and the other centered on her stomach, pinning her back against the rock. She looked down at his strong right hand pressing into her belly. He followed her gaze. They were both staring at her abdomen as he began to feel the strength of her powers growing just under the surface beneath his hand.

His eyes lifted to hers with a confused yet fierce look and she could tell he was trying to figure out what was wrong. Scanning the area for an attack and then looking back to her to see if she was alright or if something had happened to her. She looked at him startled at first, and then with a reassuring smile simply motioned down at his pack on the ground with the blanket she had only half managed to pull out before he jumped in. He quickly realized the loving intent of her gesture and why she was giving him that sly grin at his overreaction. He swallowed hard and let out a sigh of relief, hanging his head slightly and continuing to breathe heavily for a few moments. It took him a second to adjust and calm himself after jolting awake like that. He was always on guard for an attack and as soon as he felt her absence he had assumed the worst.

Her hands had reached out and grabbed him too when he came whirling around in front of her, she was holding onto the wrist and forearm that was still pressing on her stomach. She smiled at the thought of his hasty defense and caressed the muscles in his arm sliding her one hand from his wrist up to his fingers on her belly. His tense hands relaxed at her touch, extending his fingers out covering much of her stomach. His face then turned serious again, gazing up this time with the utmost look of gratitude for her. His hand began to rotate to the right and slowly spread up and around her side, grazing over and tickling her ribs with the tips of his fingers. As he reached the small of her back he abruptly pulled her into him.

His face was pressing hard into her stomach and both arms wrapped tightly around her waist and thighs. A little out of balance she was leaning over him draping her arms down over the back of his neck and shoulders, giggling slightly. Once again his grip was very tight on her but he loosened up a bit and looked up at her when his face felt the giggling in her belly. She just smiled her beautiful smile down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, reassuring him. He couldn't get enough of her.

He sat down on his heels pulling her down with him. Eyes never breaking contact as her body slid down his front and on to his lap, her knees resting on his thighs. She reached back and grabbed the blanket, pulling it the rest of the way out of his pack and tossed it around his shoulders. She was always trying to take care of him and he wanted to make sure she was taken care of too. He grabbed the corners and pulled them in behind her waist to envelop her in the warmth as well.

She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and was looking at him lovingly. She leaned in and kissed him. His arms automatically tightened around her waist pulling her into him. It caused her knees to slide off the sides of his thighs. Taking notice of their precarious position she broke their kiss with a slight gasp. His right hand had come forward to grab her when her legs slipped and his grip was firm on her thigh. Their foreheads were pressed together as she glanced down and then sharply back up at him. His eyes were filled with desire. He could see the same in hers, but for the first time he didn't see the fear that always lay behind it.

Pushing up with his strong thighs he slid his other arm up her back and slowly laid her down on her back in the thick, soft grass. His core had maintained its position between her spread knees as he cradled her all the way to the ground. He kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time waiting for it, but the fear never appeared. Shifting his hips up in between her long, beautiful legs he hovered above her for a second. She had never allowed their desired to get them this far before and he didn't want to push her. He leaned in and took her mouth in his. She kissed him back passionately, tangling both of her hands in his hair and pulling him down onto her. Increasing their contact and letting him know everything was going to be alright. With the way he had been clinging to her for hours now she could see the complete and utter love and devotion he had for her and finally conceded that her power could not possibly make him love her more than he already did. She would not hurt him.

She slid her hands down between their bodies and removed her skirt before pulling at the ties on his pants. He took her lead and unlaced her corset, freeing her body of its confines. They melded into each other, becoming one. His movements were sweet and tender. He wanted to be so very gentle with her, knowing full well how strong and tough she was, but he wanted this part of their life never to resemble in any way the rough life they lived in the daylight hours. He was finally able to fully express his love to her.

Waking at first light he filled his lungs with a large breath of the fresh morning air. His movement made the warmth at his chest stir. He looked down to see her burying herself as far as she could into his bare skin, their bodies still naked and tangled into each other. Under the blanket and wrapped in his arms there was nothing in the world that could get to her there. She had nuzzled her face in to his neck and he kissed the top of her head. He had never been so happy in all his life. Lying out in the woods where he was most at home with his love wrapped so tightly into him they almost seemed like one body again. He closed his eyes for a few moments longer and stroked her silky, long hair all the way down the soft skin of her back.

It was hard for him to believe at times how she could be have such power and strength in her fighting and yet be so pristinely feminine and beautiful as if she had never been touched by the hardness of the world. She was perfect. All he wanted to do was to take care of her for the rest of his life, however long that may be. He was so content he had accidentally drifted back to sleep by the time she fully awoke. She greeted the new day with the same pleasure as he did. She had never woken up feeling so warm and safe, and found it nearly impossible to face the idea of leaving his embrace. However, when she heard the low rumbling of his stomach she compelled herself to get up and have a breakfast prepared and waiting for him. It was a small gesture but it was the least she could do for him right now. He had given her so much.

She got up trying not to disturb him, but his eyes hazed open and stared at her as she dressed. She put her corset and underskirts back on and started walking toward their clothes now dry hanging from the branches. He silently stood and slid his pants back on with ease as he once again crept up behind her. When she was five feet from the tree she turned around facing him just as he wrapped his arms low around her waist. Lifting her up he spun around in a circle a few times. Her hands pressing down on his shoulders and both of them were smiling uncontrollably at each other. When he stopped spinning she wrapped her legs around him, not wanting the moment to end. She moved her hands to his face and kissed him hard. Breaking the kiss she hugged tight around his neck and dropped her legs. Only the tips of her toes could reach the ground with the way he was still holding her up so tight against his body. She gave him a little smirk and he loosened his grip slightly so she could stand on the ground.

They stayed standing there just holding each other for a minute. She laid her face in against his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes taking in the feel of her warm lips on his neck. When he opened his eyes he noticed their clothes hanging in the trees behind her. It was a perfect sight in his mind. She had washed both of their clothes and hung them out to dry together. Just like a family. So many times she had tried to convince him that she could never make him happy and give him the family he deserved, but he never gave up. He always knew that she deserved that happiness too and that someday he would make it happen. He had been missing the family he once had, but she was his family now and it was all he would ever need. He gave her another tight squeeze and kissed her forehead before he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her body much like he had the night before. In no hurry to get dressed they both stood staring at the clothes and thinking about their future together, a future that for the first time now actually seemed possible to both of them, and dreaming about the day that there would be a few smaller pairs of clothes hanging along side theirs.


End file.
